


Player Control

by Lyumia



Series: Player Control [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Video Game Mechanics, player mischeif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets annoyed by the player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Control

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Cloud stood passively, the view swirling around him slowly and soaking in the black streets silently. Said streets were currently sleek with fallen rain; a humid breeze ruffling through his spikes and dragging damp flyers along.

The buster sword shined beautifully on his back in the dim streetlights, moving along the length as the camera continued to circle around.

The blond finally huffed after an hour of this, hands on his hips and stunning blue eyes focused into a glare at the player staring dumbly at the TV screen with awe and snapped: "Will you just _get on_ with it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll never make it past the first episode when I get my hands on that remake (that won't likely come out till...well, never :/ )- you'll probably find me slowly panning the camera around right after the opening cut scene, basking in the glory of the beautiful graphics and slowly retreating to my room, never to be seen again by the world.


End file.
